Save
by XxFire-PhoenixxX
Summary: An Unknown girl appeared in the war of the best and Save the Infamous ' Fire-Fist ' { I suck in summaries } / Read More \\\
1. The Idiot

" Damn it " She cursed and grabbed her cape " Now my cape is all dirty , It's my favorite cape " She said with a playful pout

The girl who dared to pout for a cape in a middle of a fight at the War of the best is No other than Katherine , She dare to Save Portgas D Ace or should I say Gol D Ace in the Execution Platform of Marineford Hq

The Marine attacked the Light blue haired girl with a sword that was easily dodge by the said girl

After that many bizzare things happen like Persons falling from the sky and seeing a big head okama or clowns wait why is there a clown ?

Many of the Whitebeard pirates and their Allies tried to Get the Stubborn hot-headed fire fist at the platform but all of them failed , First was the giant that I heard they call Oars Jr then the Phoenix which was punch by the Marine Hero and Doughnut lover Garp and the Man with a very weird hairstyle

Finally the D brothers escaped and are close to the shore but Bakainu started saying shit about his Father Figure which cause Ace to Halt . The Hot-headed teen was Furious about the thing Bakainu said about his Father Figure

Then he targetted the Strawhatter teen which Katherine already know what Bakinu is planning so before Ace take the blow she made a spell

" _**Force Field : Heat Resistant** _" She declared as a Sheild appeared to protect them from the Boiling magma

"**_ Force Field Upgrade : Energy Absorber_**" She declared and Akainu fell Unconscious

She turned around to the two Infamous teen " Well Well got your Ass send to the Marines , **Brother**? " She asked

* * *

**So this is it! This is my Prolouge ~ Yay ! Please leave a review~  
**

**~ Ace Portgas D**


	2. Pineapplehead and Idioticsister

_**- Katherine's POV**_

I laughed at Ace's reaction when he saw my face.

I grabbed Luffy and carried him on my back. " Damn Luffy, You look bad " I said to the shock teen

Then I turned to Ace " Oh yeah Ace sorry for not showing up " I said. His eye twitch then he throw a punch which I dodged

" SORRY?! DO YOU THINK I'LL ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY LIKE THAT?! " He said obviously angry. I just laughed while dodging his Attacks

" Oh yeah, Sabo is with me and Dragon-san Luffy's father " I informed the still angry ' Fire fist '

" ACE! " Luffy called out. " WHAT?! " Ace said to Luffy still pissed on not showing up for years

" She's back so let's just be happy " Luffy said while grinning widely

Ace froze and sighed then he grinned widely

" Ok you'll pass but Sabo wouldn't " He said

Jinbe look at us curiously just what, ' Element bender ' Katherine doing here?

Then Teach appeared. Ace growled he was about to go to Teach when I stopped him

" Oi Pineapple-head err Phoenix " I called out while trying to hold Ace

There was a paused then both D's burst into laughter even if its the wrong time Thatch join in.

Phoenix's eye twitched a bit then sighed. after he was unchained I get closer to him and push Ace and throw Luffy to Thatch

" Can you hold these two Idiots? I'm just going to do something Important and Ace wanna bet I can change your captain's mind? " I said with a smirk

They raised there eyebrows ( except Luffy who still don't have a clue on what I was about to do )

" Wha- wait what are you about to do ? " Ace said suspiciously

I grinned and flew away " Bye!~ See ya at the port! " I shouted while I flew very~ far away from them.

I landed front of Teach and Whitemusta- err Whitebeard

" Hi! Toothless-Pielover-Idiot-Bastard-Ugly Teach! " I said while grinning. Most of his crew raised their eyebrows but Teach paled He knows what I can do. But he gulped the fear away and Laughed instead

" Girly! your back! " Teach said while Laughing

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter please read my other stories and don't forget to leave a review**


	3. After the war

**I'm back~! Hooo! Ya think I'm gonna abandon this story, right?... Well sorry. **

**Anyway, as for the reviews!:**

**Mamijoki: Ello~!, Arigato gozaimass! and here's the update! * went to the corner to avoid any possible attacks * Sorry for the ****_very _****late update!**

**Sarah132cs: 'Ere's the update * crouch behind a brick wall * Sorry for 'da late update!**

**AnnalieseeMay: Oh, good that you like it! -^.^- * Hides behind Marco to be my human shield * Sorry for the late update!**

**Hoist the anchors and Untie the sails, Cause we're sailin' babeh!**

* * *

" Neh... It's been a while now you know " Katherine said at the line.

_**" Yeah... I still can't believe Ace is dead... If I was only there!, I-If I was there to— "** _Katherine cut in

" There are things that were meant to happen, _**Sabo**_. And No one could ever stop the things that are meant to happen. And it's in the past now, Sabo. It's pointless to duel with things like so move on dude! " Katherine said as she pick up the wine glass and wipe it with a clean cloth

The small den den mushi which very much look like the blonde sighed, _**" I-I know but I just can't**__**—**_" Before the blonde from the line continue she slam her palms at the old wooden table

" Do me a favor, Will ya?. Will ya stop sayin' **_shit_** about the past? 'Cuz ya' know I'm _**fuckin'** _tired of it! " She shouted at the den den mushi that she earned a few weird looks from the customers of the bar. She sighed, " Okay... I didn't mean that to be harsh... But well whatever " She said as she continue to wipe the remaining glass. Then another sigh escaped the snail's lips. **_" No... It's alright, I guess this is what I get for hiding... in so many years.. "_**

She rolled her eyes and place all the clean glass at the counter. " Say, Why were you calling again?. I'm pretty sure you didn't call just to say those stupid self-loathing stuff right?. Because I know you're much smarter than any of us siblings, Right?. Or did that change after you left?... Hmm, I'm not sure " She said as she tapped a finger at her lips and tried to look like thinking. The snail's eyebrow twitch but sighed after, really how many times did he sighed already?. _**" Tch, Whatever. I'm just informing you something we learned, Since you know Teach... "** _She furrowed her eyebrows and stop moving the tray that she was holding.

" What is it? " She asked very intrigued, She knew nothing came good when that **_bastard_ **name is said.

The snail's emotion became serious. **_" Teach or Should I say, Blackbeard went to the Island where Ace and Whitebeard are buried. His crew did something there... But we're not sure, But there is one thing for sure. They wouldn't like it and yes, It did irk me that he didn't show any respect for his former captain and Ace's father figure. "_**

' Teach... What the hell are you plotting, again? ' The light blue haired girl thought. She gritted her teeth hoping _**he**_wouldn't come out earlier than said date. A growl escape her lips,

_**" Oi, Oi are you alright?. Oi, Don't think too much you'll only hurt yourself "** _The blonde teased with a smirk. The light blue haired girl grinned wanting to play along his game

" Ah, Don't worry my dear mad hatter. I am certainly fine, So don't worry _**mom** _I do not want you here rushing in all crazy manner, Do I? " She teased with a triumphant smirk

The snail laughed, **_" No, No that's Ace's place, I do not want to take his ' overprotective ' pace, Do I? "_**

With that the pair continue to laugh.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the New world**_

A sneeze escape the man's nose. The blonde look at him worriedly

" Are you alright, yoi? "

The other nodded with a grin. " Yeah perfectly fine. Shall we continue? "

* * *

**That's a wrap! Now where docking to an Island for a while to restock ideas and energy.  
**

**Goodbye for now!**

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


End file.
